starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Lothal
}} Lothal era un pianeta nei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. Dal 5 BBY l'economia di Lothal andò in rovina e allora il suo governo invitò l'Impero Galattico con la promessa di prosperità e sicurezza. Descrizione Morfologia Economia & Società Storia Storia antica In tempi antichi, l'Ordine Jedi scoprì una convergenza nella tundra del pianeta. Alcuni Jedi eressero un Tempio Jedi che però rimaneva nascosto sottoterra e vi si poteva accedere solo attraverso l'uso della Forza. Il pianeta è stato poi colonizzato a partire dal 3200 circa BBY. Colonizzazione La storia iniziale della colonizzazione è stata ordinaria, in quanto il pianta è stato abitato solo da allevatori e da agricoltori. Successivamente arrivarono tecnici e artigiani per supportare le comunità agricole sempre più numerose. Le colonie crebbero esponenzialmente e di pari passo l'economia. Gli abitanti stabilirono la loro capitale la città che aveva lo spazioporto maggiore e questa divenne Capital City. Visto che il pianeta era lontano da qualsiasi iperrotta, venne sostanzialmente ignorato da viaggiatori e dalle guerre, ma non dalle malattie: durante le Guerre dei Cloni una malattia decimò la maggior parte dei raccolti e uccise tutto il bestiame. L'economia di tutto il pianeta crollò e le richieste di aiuto inviate al Senato Galattico vennero respinte perchè il governo aveva altre priorità a causa della lunga guerra che stava affrontando. Quando sorse l'Impero, il governo del pianeta chiese ed ottenne assistenza dal Senato Imperiale. Sotto il controllo Imperiale Dall'arrivo dell'Impero Galattico cinque anni prima della Battaglia di Yavin per i giovani cittadini si prospettavano poche scelte di vita: venire arruolati nel Corpo degli Stormtrooper o nella scuola di volo dei piloti imperiali oppure andare a lavorare nella fabbrica dei Sistemi di Flotta Sienar situata nella capitale per costruire Caccia TIE. Le comunità agricole, prima autosufficienti, vennero sempre più utilizzate dall'Impero per procurarsi materie prime o per costruire nuove fabbriche. Col passare del tempo un moto di ribellione si diffuse nei cittadini di Lothal, sempre più stanchi dell'occupazione imperiale. La Ribellione Popolazione Punti di Interesse Capital City Capital City, come suggerisce il nome, è la capitale di Lothal ed anche il maggiore insediamento dal punto di vista economico e demografico del pianeta. Ai tempi della Vecchia Repubblica ospitava una sede del Senato Galattico e un parlamento del pianeta, ma in seguito all'intervento Imperiale, chiesto dallo stesso governo planetario, l'edificio cadde in disuso. Kothal Kothal è una cittadina situata sulle praterie pianeggianti del pianeta che dispone di un florido mercato. Jalath Jalath e una cittadina che ospita una base imperiale, che viene attaccata nel 4 BBY dai ribelli di Lothal. Tarkintown Tarkintown è un piccolo insediamento formato da due dozzine di case e abitato da contadini poveri che avevano perso le loro terre a causa dell'Impero. Tempio Jedi di Lothal Il Tempio Jedi di Lothal era uno dei pochi templi che non era stato distrutto dall'Impero, grazie alla sua forma conica che si mimetizzava con le altre strutture rocciose. Dietro le quinte Dopo che StarWars.com rivelò il pianeta Lothal e le sue strutture della Sienar, comparve il sito www.sienarfleetsystems.com. Questo consisteva in una sola immagine che rappresentava della propaganda per i Sistemi di Flotta Sienar di Lothal. Il design di Lothal è basato interamente sui concept art di Ralph McQuarrie. Questi stessi bozzetti furono utilizzati per illustrare delle porzioni di Alderaan in The Illustrated Star Wars Universe. Comparse *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''A New Hero'' * *''Droids in Distress'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebels Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' Fonti *''Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti rocciosi